


[Podfic] The Way Out Is The Way Down

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), flip phones are so 1998, jailbreak, wakanda has ridiculous birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Speranza's story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We’re alive in defiance of the law, now,” Natasha said bitterly.</p>
<p>“Well,” Steve said, and pushed his plate away. “We’ll just have to break in and get them.”</p>
<p>“Right, let’s take it from the top,” Natasha said wearily. “The Raft is a fully submersible supermax prison—“</p>
<p>“We can do it,” Steve said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Way Out Is The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way Out Is The Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609960) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

  


(New updated sound files as of August 2017) 

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ0Q4YXhwNXBUQmM/view?usp=sharing) (104 MB)  

**Download** : [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQU92Q3dVajByOWM/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)  

Length:1:53:38

Share on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/148347031364/podfic-the-way-out-is-the-way-down-quietnight)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Speranza for bringing hope to my desolate post-Civil War existence.  
> And also ridiculous birds.
> 
> Thanks also for the gorgeous photo in the cover, of a Real Actual rope bridge at Victoria Falls.*swoons*
> 
> Music is "The Breaking Light" by Vienna Teng.


End file.
